Forek Darrius
Forek Darrius *'Growing Up' 'Born Forek Vandil Darrius, he was raised in Stormwind by his Father Vandil Darrius. His Father's harsh views on stepping out of line restricted Forek into becoming anything other than a mage. Forek was trained in the arts of becoming a frost mage and was a fast learner according to some senior citizens of Stormwind. Unfortunately for Forek his Father left him one early morning to attend an emergency council meeting which he did not return. Forek Darrius was then taken into care by the Stormwind Gaurds and trained as a warrior, though due to Forek's experiance as an Ice Mage he found trouble learning certain Warrior skills. Once he reached adulthood he packed his bags and left for Northrend to continue his trainer as a Frost Mage following in his Father's footsteps. Yet the blinding rage of revenge clouded his judgement causing his trainer to be killed by Forek's Ice Blast resulting in him being cast out and banned from returning for further training. *'Meeting Kelian' Forek Darrius travelled the far reaches of the Outerworld as a past time to help him relax after his incident with his trainer. He came across a man on the side of the road dressed in ripped clothes. Forek helped the man onto his cart and took him to the nearest town. They soon both shared a drink at a local pub and finally after much asking the man revieled his name as Kelian Archibold Rigson. *'Death and Resurrection' During a zombie outbreak, Forek and Kelian held down a fort against the zombie menace. Forek helped keep the zombies at bay apart from one who attacked Forek and infected him. With only one cure on hand and two people infected, Forek sacraficed himself to save another party member Kelian brought with him. It is unknown whether or not Kelian held a funeral for Forek due to Kelian's status with the Law. Kelian mourned Forek's "death" and moved on shortly after. Forek on the other hand was far from dead and was resurrected somehow by a shaman by Kelians request. *'Forek's Capture and arrest' Forek has rarely crossed sides with the law due to his Father's Status in Stormwind yet during a visit to his close friend Kelian he was captured and locked in a high-Security Jail located in Dalaran. He was on a routine visit to his friend when Kelian threw Forek onto one of his Griffins and told him to fly as fast as he could. Following Kelians abrupt order Forek followed Kelian through the foggy air until he crash landed into the snow just below where they took off. Forek broke his left ankle and couldn't move while Kelian crashed further into the distance. Kelian located Forek after a short while of looking and told Forek that they where being chased by a group of Bandits, as he called them, and that he had to leave Forek there due to his status promising him that the Bandits would not harm him. Soon Kelian ran into the distance until he faded away. Forek was brought to Dalaran and trialed for Resisting Arrest and Co-Operating with a Highly Dangerous criminal. '''''Trivia *Forek Darrius has said that he doesn't enjoy visiting Dalaran due to their harsh trial system. *His close friends are Kelian and Lysandria, yet he hasn't seen Lysandria in a while. *His favourite food is Beef and his favourite bevourage is Ale. *He can form weapons from his fists at will. *Forek has rarely killed anyone unless they attack him first. *Forek Darrius believes Kelian to be not guilty of his "crimes".